leraniafandomcom-20200215-history
Svigio Dara
Svigio Dara, also known as Mellowfire, is a Tabaxi monk living in the city of Ajod. He is an NPC played by Kuchirikato. Description Appearance Mellowfire is a 6'7" cheetah-esque Tabaxi. He's extremely thin, whether it be his stomach or arms. He has light brown eyes to go along with his tan-yellow fur and dark spots. He has several white whiskers protruding from his upper lips. Mellowfire is definitely not the richest individual in The Red Era, as shown with his clothing. His clothes are rough cloths and leathers that form a kind of ragged suit. Using bandages, he's formed wraps around his hands, wrist, and part of the arm. He wears no shoes, often leaving his feet covered in dust or dirt. Personality Mellowfire has a slow, sassy personality. He speaks in a quiet, slurred accent. When talking to someone, Mellowfire often doesn't leave time for idle discussion and wants to get to the point of a conversation. He does not try to straight-up insult people, but sometimes people can get offended by his desire to have quick conversations. When Mellowfire hears someone try to insult another person in a conversation, he'll take his time to deliver a sassy remark to the attacker. In combat, Mellowfire is extremely quick on his feet. Often opting for Flurry of Blows and his incredible movement speed. As weapons, he uses his claws and his own body instead of tools. In a panic, Mellowfire often goes towards the fight response instead of flight, which costed him his life when he crossed Inugami. Biography Background Mellowfire grew up with his fellow clanmates in the desert village of Techixan Tul, Drova. As a cub, Mellowfire often went on his own little adventures away from the village, often to gather supplies for his family or simply to have fun. Things turned for the worse when Mellowfire reached 17. Tabaxi pelts are an extremely sought-after item on the black market. Thus, in the night, a party of High Elven poachers surrounded Mellowfire's clan and captured many Tabaxi. At the time, Mellowfire was out of the camp. He returned to many of his clanmates being skinned alive. Mellowfire turned and ran far, reaching the city of Ajod in a year. He joined in the ranks of the Fighter's Guild in hopes of getting information on the poachers that killed his friends and family. His ferocity got him to move up in the ranks of the guild extremely quickly, causing him to inherit the title of Ajodi Guildmaster on his 20th birthday. Through the Campaign Mellowfire is an optional 7th party member for any of the player groups. He accompanied the main group on their way to Ghar Mheghi while they were traveling in the Arcana Revival Arc. However, he did not pass through the gate with them as his race are not allowed to enter the desert. For a second adventure, he accompanied the group and the new Niale to rescue her mother from Orcish slavery. When Niale got in a dangerous situation with an Orc male, Mellowfire rushed to help her, only to find her dead. He joined the party on a third adventure when they returned to Drova to find a friend of Ondrea's named Jebediah. At the Silverset Inn, The Main Group was confronted by Inugami, who believed them to be stealing her job. When Inugami attacked, Mellowfire attempted to defend the group, only to be killed by Inugami herself. The next questline in The Main Group was to get Mellowfire back from the Zar Realm. Mellowfire found Bluesun (or "Sunny") in the Zar Realm, and proceeded to have a long discussion and catch-up with her. The two were brought back at the end of the mission. Relationships Bluesun Bluesun is Mellowfire's younger sister and one of the few people that can easily get Mellowfire to tear up. He feels himself as a protector for Bluesun, as she had missed out many of her years in the Zar Realm. Upon Mellowfire finding her among the spirits in the Zar Realm, he instantly began to cry and apologize to her for not being able to help her. Bluesun states that she forgives him, and all she wants to do is go on adventures with him again. Nephxes Mellowfire is someone who is confused by Nephxes. This is due to Nephxes' curse, which causes him to be forgotten. Thus, Mellowfire has had an assortment of feelings towards the Tiefling. Most of these were positive. Respect, admiration, friendship. Yet Mellowfire has also expressed disgust and disappointment with Nephxes. Character Information Notable Items * 10 Special Phoenix-Feather darts. * A mobile dart board. * An antique staff. * A tooth that Mellowfire claims is from a dragon. Abilities Tabaxi Abilities * Darkvision 60 * Feline Agility: Can double speed for one turn. This can't be used again until Mellowfire doesn't move for one turn. * Cat's Claws: 20-foot climbing speed and 1d4 slashing damage on unarmed strikes. * Cat's Talent: Proficiencies in Stealth and Perception. Monk Abilities * 4 Ki (Save DC 12) * Flurry of Blows * Patient Defense * Step of the Wind * Unarmored Defense * Martial Arts * Unarmored Movement (+10) * Deflect Missiles (1d10+7) Way of the Sun Soul * Radiant Sun Bolt Quotes Right Now Trivia * Mellowfire has the opportunity to be the fastest character in-game. If given the right items and spells, Mellowfire can move up to around 870 miles per hour. Category:NPCs Category:Fighters Guild